You Know You Had Too Much Doctor Who When
by A Wholocked Vulcan
Summary: What the title says. The little things in life that let you know you're obsessed. I take requests from peoples lives as well as writing my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I got the idea for this fic from I'm Nova, who wrote a fic like this for Sherlock. Please review with ideas from your lives!**

You know you had too much Doctor Who when...

When you see a screwdriver, you think "this could be more sonic"

You say "Allons-y when you're going somewhere"

You absent mindedly drum on the table, then freak out when you realize what you're doing

You love bananas and always tell everyone they're a good source of potassium

You never EVER want to go to London for Christmas

You have tried fishsticks and custard

You say "come along Ponds" when you want your friends to follow you

You smile whenever you see the numbers 1-12

You think everything is "fantastic"

You shiver whenever you see shop window dummies

Whenever you make a mistake in typing, you say "you will be deleted"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I ACTUALLY UPDATED RELATIVELY QUICKLY! Just more of the same. Thanks to all my readers, and please review/follow/favorite!**

 **Disclaimer (forgot last time): Do I look like Moffat? How about Gatis? I thought not. So I don't own Doctor Who *sniffs***

You know you had too much Doctor Who when...

You HATE pears

The word exterminate makes you shiver

You feel unbearable sadness when someone says "doomsday"

You see a stone statue, and start backing away without blinking

Whenever someone quotes Shakespere; "Shall I compare there to a summers day..." you can't help but laugh

You favorite fairy tale villain is the Big Bad Wolf

Whenever you see a phone box, you MUST step inside to check if it's bigger on the inside

Every time you see a fobwatch at a store/yardsale, you have to open it, just incase

You turn around whenever someone calls out "Doctor!" incase it's him

You have an affinity for gingers

 **Thanks for reading and PLEASE review/PM me with ideas for next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me again! Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed: GallifreyanDimond, Georgio, frugglewump, Silverbird22, Dangerous Fantasy. 1-7 are from GallifreyanDimond, 8 &9 from Dangerous Fantasy, 10 is from Silverbird22.**

 **Disclaimer: Still hoping.**

You know you had too much Doctor Who when...

You make people who displease you "say something nice"

The endearment "sweetie" has become a permanent fixture in your vocabulary

You have a crack in your wall.

Your friend gets a new dog. You urge her to name it Clara.

Any mention of the opera "Carmen" makes you smile.

You get bored in Science class, so start swivelling the eyepiece on a microscope, muttering under your breath, "Exterminate. Exterminate."

You watch the stars and wish you could go up there and see them.

When someone asks you if you've met before you smile and say SPOILERS.

When stuck with a serious problem you always fix it by reversing the polarity of the neutron flow

You try to get your family/friends to watch while saying "You will become like us."

You love jellybabies

You don't do domestics

You have tried (and failed) to make a souffle. Several times

You believe James Bond is a Time Lord (think about it! He never dies, and changes his face, but people don't care!)

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, and PLEASE PM me/review with new ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! So, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Silverbird22 and Grunkle Stan. Numbers 1-6 come from Silverbird22 (who has been awesome enough to review twice now!).**

You cry whenever a fez is destroyed

You know that Rocks are dangerous, especially when they come from metors

Whatever you do, don't kill the Silurain

You always carry vinegar

You know that Romans are secretly plastic zombies

You know that celery and question marks are an appropriate fashion choice

When you do a cannonball, you always yell "Geronimo!"

You know that bowties ARE cool

In history class, you tell your teacher that Queen Victoria was a werewolf

You have toured the Tower of London several times, exclusively for the purpose of finding UNIT headquarters

Every clear night, you scan the sky for a little blue box

You have a lizard named Madam Vastra and a dog named K-9

When in doubt, you ALWAYS turn left

When you see a potato, you think "Sontar-ha!"

Saltshakers remind you of Daleks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks to my lovely reviewers, Mandalorian1207 and Silverbird22 (yet again!). Numbers 1-5 come from Mandalorian1207, and numbers 6-11 come from Silverbird22. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review/follow/favorite!**

You yell "Bootstrap paradox!" whenever someone mentions Beethoven.

You laugh at archaeologists.

You claim that witches are merely mad scientists.

You refuse to use free wifi.

When someone says that he's the doctor, you reply, "No, you are A doctor."

You yell "BIRDS CAN KILL PEOPLE," whenever you see a raven.

Don't separate yourself from the group, this stops you forming dying and becoming the fisher kings's slave.

You always count shadows.

If someone says spoilers they are probably your timetraveling love interest who was raised to kill you.

You know everything is possible, you just need a cloning device and an extra 2 billion years.

Blinking is dangerous.

You are afraid of Christmas trees

You call people named Micky, Ricky

When you see a gas mask, you say "are you my mummy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed: Silverbird22 (again!), CatWingsAthena, Zookie 12. 1-4 are from CatWingsAthena, 5-10 are from Silverbird22, 11-12 are from Zookie 12.**

You hear a ticking clock, freak out slightly, and scan the room for the source.

You see or hear a fly and immediately look behind you.

A particular shade of blue will always be, in your mental vocabulary, "TARDIS blue".

If you see anything that looks remotely like a pair of lips on a neutral background, you say "moisturize me".

Dimension/Time travel becomes your go to assumption whenever another TV show has something strange going on.

No matter where you go you know everyone but a select number of annoying people,penguins, space captains and flight attendants sound like British/Scottish people.

You are always hunting for broken pocket/fob watches.

No matter what happens you can always bring people back from the dead, unless they are from another dimension*cough* They saved Clara but not Adric who is highly underrated *cough*

Hybrids usually die quickly or have prophecies foretelling how dangerous they are.

You regularly look for a blink of red in the mirror.

You name your dog Pond just so you can say, "Come along, Pond".

You can relate ANYTHING to Doctor Who.

You are suspicious of gassy people, and sneak looks at their foreheads to look for zippers

You know that you are never truly alone


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Merry (late) Christmas (to those who celebrate it) and Happy (not so late) New Year! As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers: kenzcraw and Geekiexx. Numbers 1-5 are from kenzcraw, number 6 is from Geekiexx** **. Sorry for the late update, the holidays were busy. I'll be back to updating every week now, so don't worry. Thanks for reading, and please review with your ideas!  
**

You see a plane In the sky and automatically check to see if it's stopped mid flight.

All your sunglasses are sonic.

You call all babies "new human."

Tattoos with numbers freak you out.

You peek down random alleys to see if there are suspicious aliens lurking there.

whenever you see a piece of art you have to shout "Modern art!"

Eye patches freak you out

You love the round things (but don't know what they are)

You always check if the door is unlocked in a prision (just in case)

You can sing along to the theme song perfectly, even though there are no lyrics

You never want to reach the promised land

You know that our world is protected by a madman in a box


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm horrible. :( Don't kill me! As always, thanks to my lovely reviewer, River Rose. Number 1 is from River Rose. Also, Important Announcement: this is the second to last chapter, so if you want to review with ideas and have them get into the fic, please do so before I post the next chapter (hopefully in the next couple weeks). You are welcome to review with ideas after that, but I won't be posting them. Now, on to the fic!**

Every time you see one of those portable toilets, your heart leaps because you think it's the TARDIS.

Burn with me

You can use jammie dogers to blow stuff up

The song 'Kukabara sits in the old gum tree' freaks you out

You get assigned to be the 'doctor' in a project, and go around introducing yourself by saying "Hello, I'm the Doctor! Basically...nice to meet you!" or something like that

You always reference Doctor Who in conversations

Your friends know the plot of DW by now because you talk about it so much

You really want to tell doctors "You may be a doctor, but you're not the Doctor"

You want to be fluent in Gallifreyen

You love wearing converse shoes

Your wardrobe consists of leather and tweed jackets, and long brown coats

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my go, I can't believe its the last chapter! Thank you so much to all the people who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic, you made my day. Please check out some of my other fics as well. As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers grissomrocks, artsoccer, ParadoxPost, and 44Lefty. Numbers 1-3 are from grissomrocks, number 4 from artsoccer, number 5 from ParadoxPost, numbers 6-8 from 44Lefty.**

When you drive by a bed & breakfast that has stone statues on the corners of the building and you feel compelled to keep an eye on it until you've passed.

When you try not to giggle when you hear a pharmacist on the phone asking "Doctor Who?" (as in which doctor is calling the pharmacy).

When you're tempted to ask someone at the home improvement / DIY store what aisle the sonic screwdrivers are on.

You freak out when you see dust in sunbeams

You cry whenever someone says the words impossible or clara

You decide to start a pocket-watch collection.

You look for the Tenth Doctor's coat (or one that looks like it) in every store that sells clothing.

You convince someone who knits to make a replica of the Fourth Doctor's scarf.

Graffiti makes you nervous, because you know it could come alive at any second

You know it's actually a bad thing to reach the "promised land"

You've gotten into wearable technology

Your fondest wish is to travel the stars with **the** mad man in a box.

 **Thanks for reading! Also I'm thinking of starting a series of fics sort of like this one, called 10 Signs: You Know You're _ When. My first one will be called You Know You're a Dalek When. Please review with any ideas!**


End file.
